Our Kingdom Of Hearts
by TheAkaneNeko
Summary: Naruto is Prince Sasuke's personal attendant, why is Sasuke asking to be friends? Why is Naruto being hidden away, why is the visiting royal family so angry? Why was Naruto having these weird feelings for the prince? Can a servants life get any more hectic? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Rated M for later chapters.


**_Another new story! I'm on a roll, like, seriously, you can't stop me! I wanted to a prince story so I'm doing it :D That's just how I roll!_**

**_Title: Our Kingdoms of Hearts_**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, trust me, there will be plenty of it! Bad language, the usual stuff_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine but if Kishimoto-Sensei is willing to give him up then I'll happily take him 3 _**

**_Chapter One: The Servant _**

* * *

The throne was comfortable, the palace was really a beautiful sight to behold. Golden framed art lined the walls, expensive and grand chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. A grin spread across a tan face, he could get used to this.

"What do you think you're doing boy?!" He heard a voice boom from the grand double doors to the left. Uzumaki Naruto flinched and jumped off of the chair quickly. He faced them, the royal family. The King, Uchiha Fugaku, the Queen, Uchiha Mikoto and the two Princes, Itachi being the eldest and Sasuke being the youngest.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean-" Naruto tried to explain, he didn't have an excuse this time, he'd been caught red handed sitting on the King's throne by the King himself. At the very least he would be arrested but if the king was in a particularly bad mood he could end up losing his head.

"How dare you sit on the throne of this countries King! I could have you locked in the dungeons for the rest of your poorly life!" The King roared as he stepped closer to the shaking servant. Naruto had never seen the King this close up before. The young Prince Sasuke was the one he sees most of since he was his personal attendant.

"Fugaku honey, calm down. He's just a young boy, he probably just let his imagination run away with him." The Queen smiled gently as she placed a small pale hand on her husbands shoulder. The King visibly relaxed at the touch.

"Sasuke, please take your attendant and have a quiet word with him." Mikoto suggested with a smile, Sasuke bowed in respect to his parents and beckoned Naruto forward with a motion of his hand. Naruto apologized once more and bowed to the family before walking towards the prince with his head low. They walked through the double doors and into the large lobby.

They walked up the grand staircase to the second floor where the youngest Prince's sleeping chambers were. The eldest prince was situated on the third floor and the King and Queen on the fourth, another symbol of status. The servants quarters were in a separate building from the palace, personal attendants like Naruto would rarely be invited to stay in the basement bedrooms if their charge required.

Naruto was quite often invited to stay by prince Sasuke, normally twice every month, Prince Sasuke would only ask him to sit in a chair at the far end of the prince's bedroom until he fell asleep, only then could he leave for the night. Naruto never really understood why but he would never question the Prince's order. His mentor, Umino Iruka had taught him that, having learned the harsh lesson himself when he was young. Back when Fugaku was just a Prince and King Madara was in power, Iruka had asked why the King needed so many servants instead of doing the work himself. He was young and he had made a mistake which resulted in a large scar across Iruka's nose.

The young Prince and the servant walked down the long hallway, passing guards as they went until they reached the double doors of Prince Sasuke's sleeping quarters. The door attendants opened the door for the prince and closed them behind Naruto. The prince walked forward, over to the large glass doors that led to the balcony which had a great view of the Sound country. Naruto stayed by the doors.

"We're friends are we not Naruto?" The Prince said suddenly, still staring outward.

"I-I don't know your highness. If you say we're friends then it must be true." Naruto replied shakily. He never really considered Sasuke as a friend, he wasn't supposed to, he was a servant and nothing more. Sasuke sighed and turned to face his blond attendant.

"I don't want you to just agree with my opinion. I want you to have your own, tell me, do you think we're friends or not?" The Prince asked again. Naruto thought about for a second. His answer was no but should he say that to the prince? Would he get in trouble for speaking the truth or telling a lie?

"No, your highness. I don't consider us friends." Naruto answered, he held his breath, afraid of the Prince's next words and actions.

"Would you like to be friends?" Sasuke asked, his hands placed behind his back, standing tall and straight, just like a royal should. Naruto thought once again, it would be nice to know the prince beyond the title.

"Yes." The blond answered with a small smile. The Prince let a little smile of his own appear for a quick second. "How do we become friends?" Naruto asked, he hadn't really ever made friends, he was never allowed outside of the palace grounds and the other servants and attendants were always too busy for conversation.

"We learn more about each other. Take a seat." The Prince motioned to the small two person couch at the far end of the room. Naruto nodded and took a seat on the couch, Sasuke took a seat next to him. Naruto scooted over so he wasn't touching the Prince, it wasn't allowed unless Sasuke said so.

"Okay, so what age are you?" Sasuke asked. Starting off with simple questions.

"Eighteen your highness." Naruto answered. Sasuke seemed surprised by his answer.

"You look a lot younger than eighteen." He chuckled. Naruto knew that he didn't look his age. It wasn't the blond hair or big blue eyes, it was his small stature and slender frame. "Please, call me Sasuke, friends call each other by their first names." Sasuke added. Naruto wasn't too sure, if any other members of the royal family heard Naruto calling the Prince by his first name he'd get in trouble.

"Okay, Sasuke, what age are you?" Naruto asked in return.

"Twenty years old." The prince answered shortly. Their questions lasted through the afternoon and up to dinner time. They had passed the formality questions and were now asking slightly more personal questions.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you end up a servant here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't even know the answer to that.

"I don't know. I've tried asking Iruka if he knew anything about my parents but he just shrugs and changes the subject. I've stopped trying to figure it out though, don't see the point. I'm here as a servant and I'll stay as a servant." He smiled. Sasuke returned the gesture.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but why do you ask me to sit in your room until you fall asleep sometimes?" Naruto asked, it had been playing on his mind for some time and he had just plucked up the courage to ask. The prince sighed.

"Don't tell anyone but the nights I ask you to sit in are nights that my father has meetings with the Generals of his army. They always talk about an on coming war and to be honest, it scares me. I ask you to sit because I feel safer when you're in the room. It's silly, I know but if my brother found out he'd tell my father and then I'd never hear the end of it." Sasuke answered, so that's why he asked Naruto to sit in his room, he was scared. Naruto felt good that he was able to make the Prince feel safe. Although the reason why he made the prince feel safe was still a mystery to him. He didn't ask, feeling that enough had been shared for night as one of the door attendants announced that dinner was being served. Naruto stood to excuse himself, he was feeling hungry as well and Iruka would have his head if he was late for dinner. Just as he stood to make his way out he felt Sasuke take hold of his arm.

"Remember not to sit on the throne again hm?" He smirked with a slight chuckle, Naruto laughed also, he didn't think he'd ever take a seat on the throne ever again. The Prince and the servant parted ways as Sasuke attended dinner with his family and Naruto made his way to the servant's building. Although he thought it strange that a Prince would want to be friends with an attendant he didn't dwell on the matter, being close to the Prince and having a friend could never be a bad thing.

~ Naruto POV ~

I stepped into the servant's building, it obviously wasn't as nice as the palace but the royal family didn't let us live in slums, we had running water, heat and beds to sleep on. I could smell a delicious aroma coming from the large kitchen, Iruka was cooking dinner, Iruka always made the best meals. I wandered in to the kitchen, saying hello to the few other servants who had managed to catch a break, there weren't as many servants and attendants as one would have thought. There were the attendants of the royal family, one for each prince and two for each the King and Queen. He waved to Prince Itachi's attendant Deidara, the blonde looked tired, looking thankful for a rest.

"Hey Iruka, what are you making?" I asked as I stepped behind my brown eyed mentor as he tended to the stove. Iruka turned quickly, wooden spoon in hand and an angry look on his face.

"What's this I heard about you sitting on the King's throne? The throne? Really Naruto?! I thought I taught you better than that! You're eighteen year's old and you're still up to your old tricks?! You're lucky you weren't beheaded!" He yelled, I flinched, news travels quickly between servants, he was sure to find out. I sighed, it's not like I had intended to get caught, it's with just being a servant all your life the welcoming throne looked as though it had been made for me, like I deserved to be there. It was a silly idea and I shouldn't have done it but my body always acted before my brain had time to tell me it was a bad idea.

"I know but I didn't get in trouble, I mean the King yelled at me but Sasuke took me to his chambers and we talked about being friends and-" I started but was cut off with Iruka's yell.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! You mean Prince Sasuke! I don't want you getting all cosy with the Prince Naruto, it'll with cause nothing but trouble! Just go back to the way we always do it and everything will be fine!" He finished, turning back to the stove before dinner had the chance to burn. I glared at the back of his head, sure having a Prince as a friend was unheard of but a friend was a friend regardless of status. Turning on my heel, dinner forgotten about, I stormed back to the palace, I needed time to cool my nerves.

~Sasuke POV~

The cooks and servants flitted around us, the large dining table was filled with far too much food for just four people. It would all go to waste, there was no need for a large steak and a large turkey. I sighed quietly, careful not to be heard, it wasn't proper for a Prince to sigh. To be honest, I wasn't feeling all to hungry, I looked around the table with Father at the head of the table, my Mother to his right, Itachi to his left and I sat next to my older brother.

"May I be excused Father?" I asked politely, he looked at me skeptically but nodded slowly none the less. One of the servants pulled my chair out for me and I left the dining room. Attendants opened all the doors for me, I rolled my eyes, being a Prince wasn't all what it was made out to be, never being able to do anything for yourself was tedious. As I made my way to my sleeping, walking through the lobby I was struck down by a sudden weight. I groaned loudly, trying to see exactly what was settled on my abdomen. "Naruto?" I said, seeing the mop of blonde hair resting on my chest.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" He squeaked in panic before standing quickly and reaching out a tanned hand for me to take. He helped to my feet and started brushing off my clothes. I chuckled and stopped him from doing so.

"So I noticed that instead of sitting on the throne you'd rather sit on the Prince?" I smirked, Naruto's face reddened in embarrassment. "Come on, we can spend the evening in my chambers, I still have more to find out about you." I said, beckoning him to follow me up the staircase. He did and we entered my chambers, I took a seat on my bed and motioned him to take a seat next to me. "You can just be yourself in here, I don't mind. I'd rather like to see the person beyond the role of attendant." I said, the blond looked unsure but grinned wildly, seemingly happy with the idea.

" I've been told that I'm quite the trouble maker, sure you can handle that Princy?" He replied cockily, I can honestly say that even after telling him to be himself I was surprised by his reply, no one had ever spoken to me so casually, it was refreshing. I chuckled, having Naruto around, out of shell was going to be amusing.

**_First chapter complete! Please review and tell me what you think, any ideas? Throw them my way, I don't mind? Notice mistakes? Tell me! Thank you!_**


End file.
